Doom Box
The Doom Box was a galactic superweapon created with a critical flaw that allowed it to never be turned off. History 5,000 years ago A small group of hooded beings with ancient reptilian features including Deneb and Arctur created the Doom Box, a weapon that could grow to a certain size and contract, destroying that part of the galaxy five thousand years ago. When the Doom Box was forged, Arctur discovered that it could not be shut off. Thus Arctur then shattered the Doom Box into three harmless fragments, however they could still be combined to re-form the Doom Box. They were scattered to different regions of the galaxy: a vault on one planet, and two other unknown locations. A map carved (on a stone wall) by Deneb pointed to them. 4,000 years later The map was discovered by treasure hunters/looters, but dismissed it as "random scratches" until one of them noticed the carvings actually made up a map of the galaxy, with three particular planets each marked with a square symbol on it. Unknown what the map meant, the looters decided to cut the map out with their lasers and hauled it away with them. However, this caused them being constantly pursued by the hooded beings, who appears wherever the looters went. After losing many battles with the hooded beings and out of desperation; the looters to traded the map to Speeda Demon for a fast ship. The map was then quickly sold to Core Hunter. Core Hunter found the fragments and hid them where he could retrieve them later, a mine near the vault, housed with Geb on an unnamed criminal planet, and in the cargo bay of a freighter. After hiding them and escaping members of Alpha 1 Team, Core Hunter left the freighter in Jimi Stringer's ship, and was captured because of it. After Core Hunter escaped in Voltix's breakout he went to the Doom Box locations, trailed as part of Hero Factory's effort to recapture the criminals. First escaping with the Doom Box fragment left with Geb and evading Dunkan Bulk, then retrieving the one from the mine at Arctur's direction, and finally getting the third in the ship graveyard where the freighter was left. Core Hunter never intended to use the Doom Box, the fear that he would use it would be enough to make him ruler of the galaxy. However, in a showdown with Alpha 1 Team members, Mark Surge fired his Electricity Shooter at Core Hunter, causing the villain to spasm, reforming the box. However, energy had escaped the Doom Box in its original fracturing and could only be re-formed at where it was first forged. In order to execute his plan to destroy it, Arctur teleported Core Hunter there and re-shattered the box. Core Hunter waited for the Heroes to arrive, contemplating making the Doom Box whole. When the Heroes arrived, Preston Stormer goaded Core Hunter into re-forming it. Natalie Breez then used Core Hunter's Hero Core Remover Tool to absorb the Doom Box's energies, rendering the Doom Box useless. After Core Hunter's defeat, the Doom Box was brought to Hero Factory for safekeeping. Appearance The Doom Box was a one foot by two feet square, and made out of a nondescript black metal. Abilities When activated, the Doom Box becomes transparent and expands before solidifying over whatever it expanded around. It would then shrink shut to its first size, obliterating whatever was inside it. It was intended to be used to take out enemies of its makers to give them power, but there was a flaw in the Doom Box's construction. The flaw was that the Doom Box had no off switch, it would expand until it covered the entire galaxy then destroy it. After its energies were transferred to Core Hunter's Hero Core Remover Tool, the Doom Box became harmless. Appearances *Hero Factory Secret Mission 1: The Doom Box (First appearance) Doom Box Category:2012 Category:The Doom Box Category:Breakout Category:Weapons Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory